


Morning Glory

by RedEris



Series: Morning Glory [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Varric waxes a little more earnest than usual trying to explain Jeannie Hawke.
Series: Morning Glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Morning Glory

The thing about Jeannie was that you really never knew her if you only saw her in the city. You never really understood Jeannie Hawke until you saw her in the wild, because she was as big and free and nurturing and deadly as the wild, and that was where she belonged. 

Kirkwall only ever knew what she let them know. Hightown thought that she was a slightly silly, pretty girl who loved rich dresses and rich parties, and that was never anything but a mask. Lowtown and Darktown thought she was an angel of compassion–which she was–but that was only the half of her.

You never really understood Hawke until you watched her stand in the middle of a clearing and make the roots grow and the vines raise until the stones cracked and the flowers grew over everything, just because she could. Like stretching. Wild animals fought for her. I’m not even sure it was proper magic–I think maybe they just loved her.

You never really understood Hawke until you watched her choke a man to death with a Morning Glory vine and never shed a tear. You didn’t know her until you watched her cry over a hungry child.

The things that mattered to her, she never let people see. She was an intensely private person. You could talk to her for an hour at a party, watching her sip wine the whole time, and never learn a true thing about her–and never realize it. People were so surprised, in the end. So surprised to see her rebel, to see her stand against Meredith. Frivolous Jeannie Amell, their pretty toy, suddenly turned into something they didn’t understand at all. And it was only what she’d been all along, carefully growing her vines all through that city, high and low, trying to make compassion and the craving for freedom bloom where there wasn’t enough sunlight.


End file.
